Merry Kissmas
by Doctor-River
Summary: Time for the Doctor and River to get into the Christmas spirit, if they don't keep on getting interrupted.  Note: Rated as a strong T.


**A/N: This little oneshot was inspired by an amazing Twitter friend of mine, Cloister_Belle and a festive photo she posted. I couldn't resist making it a bit more interesting for all you DRiver shippers out there so enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

The Doctor was prancing around the TARDIS console wearing a red suit with white furry edges and a red hat that had a white fur ball on the end that dangled on the back of his neck tickling it with every eccentric leap he made around the room. This day of the year always had him at his happiest no matter what dangers were thrown at him and this year he just had to dress up, new body new attire.

Why was he dressed up- Because it's Christmas Day! He always loved Christmas and this year he was hoping to finally have a peaceful Christmas with the most amazing woman in existence, and that woman is River Song. But, trouble tends to follow her as well as the Doctor and all he wanted was, for once, a Christmas with no death or violence, just love and fun like a typical family.

He was just finishing off decorating the console with tinsel and baubles when he heard the clicking of high heels on the metallic floor. He grinned as he turned his body to face the corridor and he was greeted by a warm smile in return.

The stunningly sexy River Song stood in the doorway presenting herself for the Doctor to admire. She leaned one arm on the archway and had the other resting on her hip still smiling at the entranced time-lord who was gazing at her. She too was in the festive spirit wearing a red mini-skirt with white fur around the edges and a matching crop-top with three-quarter length sleeves that showed a lot of chest and stomach and she wore red high heels, similar to the ones she wore at the Byzantium which the Doctor loved her wearing. To complete her outfit she also had a red Santa hat on top of her wild golden curls and it was tilted so slightly to one side to add some more style to it.

"Snap!" the Doctor immediately called out as he sprang over to her over excitedly.

"We've certainly got the 'his' and 'hers' package." River laughed.

"I think you pull it off better than I do." He complimented taking another look at her beautiful body in that revealing and teasing outfit.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself."

"...So, what do you think of the TARDIS?"

"It looks... amazing! But, it's missing one teeny tiny thing."

The Doctor stared at her puzzled and turned his head to look around the room. "...Really, what?" he asked.

River raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully at the baffled Doctor standing lost. She reached behind her back and a few seconds later she held out her hand with a small piece of greenery in it.

"The mistletoe, silly!" River giggled. She walked over and placed it over the doorframe.

"No, no, no." The Doctor protested and took it down from the doorframe.

"Why not?"

"Because last time I had mistletoe in my TARDIS I had to kiss well... let's not go there."

The Doctor shuddered remembering that he had to kiss a rather slimy part bug, part lizard creature he was helping out and unfortunately for him, they follow all Earth traditions including the Christmas ones.

"Spoil sport!"

"I'm sorry but I've banned mistletoe... well plants in general in my TARDIS- it's in the rulebook."

"Can I see the rulebook then, just to clarify?"

"You can if you're willing to go into a supernova to get it."

"Why do you throw everything into supernovas?" River folded her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"Because... I just do." He said fiddling with the mistletoe in his hands.

River snatched the mistletoe from the Doctor and held it out just above her head. "...Just the one?" she pleaded angelically.

"Well... how could I refuse you?" he smiled as he glided over to her.

He came to a halt a few inches away from River and closed his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "Wait..." he paused. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Is the lipstick hallucinogenic?" he whispered and the sound of his voice sent River's heart racing.

"Maybe, maybe not... why don't you just have a taste and find out?" River teased as she spoke melodically into his ear turning him on.

His lips pressed against hers and it sent a warm sensation through his whole body, this woman casts a spell of seduction on him every time they kiss, not that he's complaining about it!

The taste of her sweet lips on his was so tender and tempting that he couldn't stop even when he runs out of breath. Their lips movements were perfectly in sync with each other, the Doctor had kissed many before but none had him quite like River did- she was different, she was more tempting.

The seemingly never-ending kiss froze time around them. All that he wanted was to be with her and when moments like this occur it makes it just that little bit closer to being possible.

The Doctor lost all control of his mind; his love for River was overpowering and taking charge. River's kissing was always hypnotic and had the Doctor tricked every time.

River pulled away from the kiss with a satisfied smile on her face. Whilst the Doctor stood still and stared blankly into the air, the hallucinogenic lipstick appears to have worked. She whispered in the Doctor's ear many teasing things that turned his legs to jelly as he hung onto every word.

The Doctor obeyed River's demands walked over to the sofa to sit down on it and she followed him and sat on his lap. She had power over him as she sat triumphantly on his lap and stroked under his chin with her index finger.

Her finger was brushing ever so gently against his skin that it gave him goose bumps; it was so soft and warm he'd never felt anything like it before that pleased him this much.

"I've been longing to do this..." she whispered slowly and provocatively.

The feel of each of her breaths made the Doctor turn numb as she spoke teasingly to him. Her finger running across his jaw sent a spark of passion coursing through him as he waited for her next move. Her other hand was running up and down his leg in the same pattern as she teased him further.

River instantly pressed her lips to the Doctor's and passionately kissed him, much deeper than before. Her tongue licked his bottom lip tempting him so his simply slid into her mouth and tasted her in every possible place. Her perfect teeth were smooth to the touch and her tongue's movements were in time with his, she was a skilled kisser and an experienced lover and each time they meet it becomes more apparent.

River's hand rand down the Doctor's torso and back up before she halted and started to un-fasten the buttons on his red and white jacket. With that message, the Doctor un-fastened the buttons on River's top, not that much more would be revealed anyway as her outfit was already rather skimpy.

As they started to undress each other, the kissing grew more passionate and the Doctor held River even closer to his body. She was pressed firmly into his torso as he held her tightly, he could feel her gentle breathing as her chest rose and fell every tender moment that their lips were locked in a blaze of passion.

River was in complete control of the situation as she led the kissing and continued to un-dress the Doctor's torso. She slid the jacket off his arms and it fell to the floor as she worked with the suspenders and shirt.

She reached behind her back and her hand searched for something. She felt around and when she couldn't find it she started to worry but kept her cool and still kissed the Doctor like nothing happened. Although she was cursing in her mind, she could still make this fun.

A smirk came across her lips in between short and intimate kisses as she had a second plan forming. Little did the Doctor know she was plotting as he slid the sleeves of her top off her shoulders and down her arms. But, that was all compromised when she heard a very familiar click and her hands felt restrained- Oh he was good!

He had taken the handcuffs from her 'secret compartment' and slipped them on her wrists without her realising then handcuffing her to the rail behind the sofa.

"There's a little something you should know, River... Hallucinogenic lipstick doesn't work on me." The Doctor smirked triumphantly after whispering slyly in her ear.

"How?" she asked still grinning mischievously.

He held out a small bottle of glowing particles. "They neutralise the lipstick's chemicals... And I'm good at faking!"

River lay on her back on the sofa with her arms above her head and her legs slightly separated with her knees propped up and the Doctor was standing over her enjoying the way she positioned herself. Her glamorous curvy figure generously emphasised further. The skirt she was wearing showed off her slender legs plus a bit more and the top she had been wearing had been hiding her amazing chest. He had a good look at her entire body loving the feel of power he finally had over her.

"So what this time?" he asked knowingly.

"Have no idea what you're talking about." She spoke frankly showing no further emotion apart from the cheekiness she had plastered in her mind from the very start.

"Why the handcuffs, and lipstick? There has to be something up. You don't normally use the lipstick for _this _sort of thing."

"I was gonna wait until New Year's..."

"...For what?"

"...I needed to use the TARDIS."

"By use you mean steal... But, what for?"

"...I was gonna use it to run a very important errand... and assassinate someone to change the future..."She trailed off on the last part. Her eyes wondered to the floor and she cleared her throat casually.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch the last bit."

"I was gonna assassinate someone to change the future, happy?"

"No, not really. You know I can't let you change the future, no matter how unnatural things may seem."

"Exactly, that's why I had the handcuffs and lipstick."

"But if you were saving it until New Year's, why did you use it today?"

"...For fun."

River had a playful smirk on her face as she looked up at the Doctor, who picked up on her hint. The tables had turned in his favour and he had complete control over her, the immense power he now had over the assertive River Song.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." He spoke cheekily and leaned over on top of River to kiss her on her lush lips.

The Doctor lay on top of River and she pressed her body to his and wrapped her legs around his middle as they continued kissing passionately. The Doctor's hands explored River's body, every curve his hands fitted perfectly like they were destined to be together.

"No wonder why you like handcuffing me to things..." the Doctor breathed in between kissing River. "The feeling of power is brilliant!" he stroked her golden curls with his hand and looked into her twinkling emerald eyes.

"Well, don't get too use to it..." River laughed as she tried to catch her breath back from the intense kissing.

"Oh, is that a threat, River song?"

"Maybe..."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and smiled at River cheekily. His hands reached behind her back and she lifted her body up slightly and he felt the back of her bra and just as he was about to un-hook it...

"Doctor?"

A loud, bubbly Scottish female voice echoed through the TARDIS halls that caused both of the Doctor's hearts to stop and his hands to halt on River's back. The pair froze instantly; they knew there wasn't enough time to recover from this.

"Well, well... the time-lord and the archaeologist getting busy on Christmas." The flame haired woman teased standing in the doorway atop the staircase.

"Amy!" he had completely forgotten Amy and Rory were still on board the TARDIS. He leapt up from River and stood in the middle of the console room.

"And Rory." She folded her arms as she corrected the Doctor and her husband emerged from the hallway.

"Hello..." Rory waved awkwardly.

"Okay... well this is awkward." the Doctor mumbled looking to the floor.

"Hey River, so how are you?" Amy called over.

"Well... you know, I've been better." River replied quite casually but still teasing the Doctor.

"But, you looked so cosy there!" Amy grinned.

"I was although... normally it's better with him in the cuffs!" River smirked, still keeping calm.

"I don't think they need to know that!" the Doctor snapped still feeling awkward.

"Interesting..." Amy was pretending to be very intrigued to annoy the Doctor even more. "...Please do continue."

"Well... normally he doesn't find the cuffs until they're on him and..."

"NO!" the Doctor interrupted pointing an accusing finger to River, almost as if she were a misbehaving child.

"But, I was just getting to the interesting part." River teased.

"Oh, don't stop there!" Amy called out.

The Doctor and Rory both exchanged looks; they had to stop the girls before it went too far. "Amy, I think we should be going." Rory whispered.

With his incredible hearing, the Doctor nodded in agreement to what Rory said, a voice in his mind screaming 'THANK YOU Rory!'

"Fine, just behave you two!" Amy teased, like she was talking to a pair of five year olds and she walked off back down the corridor with Rory.

"I did not expect to see that." Rory whispered as they retreated.

"Yeah, but the Doctor's face... priceless!" she laughed.

"True..." Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"What on Earth was that about?" the Doctor turned to River.

"Being caught red-handed... I bet your hearts are racing." She spoke seductively.

"Yeah... bet yours is too." He too spoke teasingly as he leaned over her again and his lips were just mere inches away from hers.

"Never get tired of it..." Her voice sent chills down the Doctor's spine.

"Doctor! We're gonna make some Christmas cookies, if you want any then be quick otherwise they'll all be gone!" Amy chimed, once again interrupting the intimacy between the Doctor and River.

"Ooh, cookies!" he said like an excited child and skipped away.

"Um, Sweetie aren't you forgetting..." River called out, expecting him to know what she was implying.

The Doctor paused at the bottom of the staircase and thought carefully, screwing up his face in the process. "Oh... hat! Thanks River." He smiled and grabbed his Santa hat after finishing buttoning up his shirt. He started to make his way up the stairs.

"Oh... well if you're gonna be like that then fu-"

A hand came over her mouth to silence her. "No foul language in my TARDIS." He interrupted as he leaned his head over her shoulder. "...did you really think I'd forget about _you_?" he whispered in her ear as her loose curls tickled his cheeks.

"You sure seemed happy enough to leave me... now can you just get these off me, I want some cookies too." She pouted.

"Of course, where's the key?"

River looked at her body and smiled at the Doctor. "...Left one." She knew he knew what she was referring to.

The Doctor reached one hand over River's body as he searched for the key but, his hand stayed in there a bit longer than needed. As his hand clasped the key, he decided to be a bit naughty and move his thumb around in small circles. River slowly eased her eyes closed and let out a pleased moan.

"You like that? Well they'll be a lot more of it later and that's my present for you." His lips were whispering next to her ear as his chin rested on her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her chest several times and even sneaked in a lick.

The Doctor regretted taking his hand out but, he knew she wanted cookies as much as he did. He unlocked the handcuffs and leaned over River kissed her on the lips, he felt like a Spiderman wannabe kissing his woman upside down.

"Merry Christmas, River." He smiled as their lips parted.

"Merry _Kiss_mas, Sweetie." River corrected smirking cheekily.

"Now let's go and get some cookies!"


End file.
